How the Moon Cries
by Ki-Ne-Ku
Summary: Akatsuki remembers nothing from his past. He only knows that he was brought to his "mother" when he was small. Enemies from his past have arisen with the intent to kill him. Shounen-ai may change to yaoi. Rating may change. SessxOC


Attack on the Moon

Evenings in The Valley were always peaceful. Its day inhabitants started to retreat to their dwelling for a good night sleep and the nocturne creatures came out to start their day. Keyword: were.

Today was different and Akatsuki could feel it. Akatsuki had never felt unsafe in his home and he doubted he ever would, but there was a feeling of uneasiness in his stomach that could not be quelled.

Right now, just like many others, he was heading home after a long day. His arms were behind his head and his eyes were searching for the first star of the night, but his mind wasn't completely on the sky. He had the feeling that he was being watched by someone. His eyes occasionally darted around looking for something or someone that was out of place, yet he found nothing.

Akatsuki mentally shook his head and told himself to snap out of it. He decided to run the rest of the way home to clear his head. He never made it home though. He was running past one of his neighbor's house when it erupted in flames. Akatsuki slid to a stop and turned his head, wide-eyed. He heard the shouts and screams of friends and neighnors and yet he couldn't make out a single word they were saying. All he could pay attention to were the dancing flames.

Someone placed their hand on his shoulder bringing him out of his daze. He turned to look into his mother's eyes. For a split second some unrecognizable feeling flashed through her eyes and then it was gone. Worry filled her sky blue eyes.

"Oh Akatsuki! Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" She asked.

"I'm alright." Was all he had time to say.

The sound of an explosion drew his attention to the fire. The flames had changed colors from red to blue to purple and then, amzingly, it seemed to be parting a path for someone. For a moment nothing happened and then soldiers started filing out into the village. All of them had black wolf masks with narrow cuts for the eyes and mouth. They wore red and black armor and carried cruel-looking swords with them.

The seeming leader of the group looked around at the fearful faces of the villagers and then barked out an order in an unknown language. The soldiers all drew their swords from their sheaths and started to attack. There were sounds of screaming women and crying children. Enemy swords clanked against the swords of the Valley warriors.

Akatsuki looked in horror as soldiers and villagers fell. He had forgotten he was with his mother until she spoke.

"Akatsuki! Akatsuki, snap out of it!" His mother's tone got his attention.

"Akatsuki, run!" His mother shouted.

"Huh?" He asked not sure of what he had just heard.

"Run boy! For goodness sakes run!" His mother shouted.

This time he said nothing. Apparently his mother's shouting had attracted the attention of a soldier who was now making his way over to them. His mother readied her sword. The soldier ran towards her and their swords met in a loud clang. His mother pushed the soldier hard and then drove the sword through his chest. She then turned and looked him in the eye.

"Listen Akatsuki. It's not safe for you here so I want you to run, understand?" He numbly nodded his head. "You must run west and stop for nothing until you reach the Lord's castle. You will be safe there."

"What about you?" He asked fearing the answer.

His mother smiled gently and said, "I'll come and get you after this is over."

Suddenly she whirled around to block the attack of another soldier. She turned to him and shouted, "Go now!"

Alatsuki didn't waste any time. He turned and ran. He stopped for nothing and never once looked back. He ran to the west. Soon his breath started coming in short huffs and he could feel his heart beating crazily but he still didn't stop. Suddenly he saw something white ahead. It was a field of glowing white flowers. He stopped knowing he couldn't take much more. He walked further into the field and collapsed.

The last thing he saw was a castle surrounded by white flowers.


End file.
